


bruises and bad decisions

by Vault_of_Glass



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mentions of Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/Vault_of_Glass
Summary: The Overboss has lots of both.





	bruises and bad decisions

Dallas is halfway through the pain-in-the-ass belts and latches of Gage’s armor before she thinks this might not be the brightest idea. She tilts her mouth into the curve of his neck and sinks a line of punishing kisses down his throat. “Gage,” she says, and it sounds nothing like the thousand times she’s said his name before, like the hunger gnawing in her gut has torn her voice to shreds on the back of her tongue.

“Boss,” he drawls back, and that sounds different too, hot and wanting. One murky green eye watches her with rapt attention, his fingers kneading firm at the small of her back, drawing an obscene noise from deep in her throat. He chases the sound of it with teeth and tongue at her lips, and she’s certainly no stranger to rough, but the way Gage kisses her feels like being devoured. And she _likes_ it.

She drags the blunt of her nails down his chest, enjoying hard muscle and the softer flesh around his belly. Her head spins between kisses, still high and hazy with after-battle endorphins, her knuckles throbbing from recent impact, cheers and carnage echoing at the back of her mind, and she knows from personal experience that this is right about the time she pulls some reckless, stupid stunt - like fucking her second-in-command. It takes more restraint than she’d like to stop kissing him. “Shit,” she pants, and when she pulls away, he sets his teeth instead to the sun-bronzed length of her neck. “This a good idea or bad idea?” 

Gage huffs a husky, rumbling laugh that tugs a wicked heat all the way down between her thighs. “Terrible.” His reply is instant and certain, and yet his hands continue their greedy path along her hips. He hooks his thumbs into the hem of her pants and starts to inch them lower while his mouth hunts the hollow beneath her jaw, muffling his voice there. “Worst… fuckin’ idea…” 

Dallas licks her teeth and sighs when he bites down. “Wanna stop?” 

In response, Gage grips her by the thighs and guides her hips into a lazy roll over the hard shape of his cock, straining for her through his pants. “That’s a no,” he confirms in a gruff voice. 

“Long as we’re on the same page.” She wrenches the worn scrap of her tank top over her head, baring faded scars and bruises so fresh they still ache when she moves. Gage has a few of his own, and she nips her teeth near a shallow bruise on his shoulder, leaving a mark of her own, feeling him shudder and drag in a shaky breath beneath her. 

“You ‘n me, boss?” His palms drift over her skin, older scars and wounds still healing, his touch barely there and more gentle than she’s ever seen from him. His gaze lifts to meet hers, and that heartrending tenderness is there, too, for one brief moment and gone just as swiftly. “Always.”

 Something hot burns in her cheeks. She bites him harder, teasing nails through the line of hair that trails down his belly until he groans and all the muscles in his neck are tight and tense beneath his skin. 

“ _Fuck_ -!” he croaks, canting his hips between her thighs. His fingers twitch against her skin, and his mouth tracks hungrily down her chest, over her breasts, where he lingers to graze teeth at the dark peaks of her nipples. The rough curl of his tongue sets twinges of heat sinking through her, abrasive, just shy of too much. She lifts a hand to thumb at one of his nipples in response, and he grits a wounded noise between his teeth, shifting his hips as his cock jerks beneath her. 

Dallas hears her jeans rip when she kicks out of them, forgotten by the time they hit the dingy floor and her mouth finds his again. She works his pants open with a twist of her fingers, freeing his cock, and they both groan when she wraps a hand around him. Gage shudders and curses, and he looks at her like he wants to toss her back and fuck her into the filthy mattress Colter left behind, but he runs his hand up her thighs to the slickness between them instead. His thumb wanders, searching, parting silky folds, and when he finds the bead of her clit, she jolts above him. 

“ _Fucker_ ,” she gasps, and bats his hand away as he rumbles another dirty, tempting laugh. “Can’t wait for that right now.” 

“‘Nother time, maybe,” he answers, his voice gruff with promise. “‘Cause shit, boss, you let me and I’ll make you come all fuckin’ day.” 

Dallas barks a breathy laugh as she grips the base of his cock and shifts her weight, sinking down around him. Her head tilts back with a strangled groan at the slick, heavy stretch, at the filling and fitting together. She rocks her hips lower, biting her lip to stifle another desperate noise. 

He sucks in a breath between his teeth. He swallows and steadies his hands at her hips, gripping in just hard enough to hurt. For a few frenzied heartbeats, they fumble at each other, hips rolling, needy for more contact before she settles into an urgent rhythm. She splays a hand against his sternum, pinning him to the bed as she grinds tight, swift circles, chasing the shivers of pleasure when his cock strokes her in just the right place. 

Beneath her, Gage is all stiff lines and tension. She can see the rigid muscles in his arms and shoulders, feel the rise and fall of his labored breathing. In hoarse, hungry whispers, he swears and strains and calls her name - not _boss_ , not Dallas, not a stolen name but the one she was given, and for once she doesn’t mind the sound of it. 

When she starts to shake, he tugs her down into a frantic kiss, holding her against his chest as he rocks his hips in vicious thrusts, fucking up into her in earnest. Every time they slip together tightens at the knot of building pressure, white-hot and wild in the pit of her gut. 

“Fuck - boss - not gonna last,” he grunts, forcing the words out with great effort. She plants her hands above his shoulders and takes him as deep as he can reach, gaping at the feeling of freefall that flutters in her stomach as they grip each other close with greedy hands. She rides him until he breathes a panicked gasp, and then she’s lifting away, taking him in hand as he groans low and wrecked and comes apart between her fingers. 

Dallas flops gracelessly onto her back, and they stretch out beside each other, shoulders touching, staring at the ruined ceiling. She’s barely caught her breath when she feels Gage’s hand curling confidently over her thigh, hinting at drifting higher. He shifts to kneel between her legs, branding hot kisses up the sensitive skin there. 

“Good idea or bad idea?” he asks, flashing teeth up at her in a lazy grin, his voice still rough and fucked-out. 

Dallas licks the taste of him from her fingers and watches his jaw twitch with renewed want. The warmth of near-climax still throbs in her like an ache, and she wonders what that mouth will feel like between her thighs. If he’ll devour her there, too. 

“Terrible,” she tells him, smile wicked. “Keep going.”


End file.
